Evidemment
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Une songfic pour un moment entre deux frères.


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Robin Green et Mitchell Burgess. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

**Evidemment**

J'aurais eu tant de choses à te dire, tant de choses à t'apprendre. Nous avions tellement à partager encore, tellement à nous confier.

J'ai lâché ta main trop tôt et maintenant tu ne seras plus jamais là, plus jamais.

_Y a comme un goût amer en nous  
Comme un goût de poussière dans tout  
Et la colère qui nous suit partout  
_

J'aurais voulu être là, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger comme je le faisais lorsque nous étions petits. Ou plutôt comme nous le faisions : les frères Reagan ! Il y en avait toujours un pour surveiller les arrières de l'autre.

Tu te souviens de nos quatre cents coups ? De nos fous rires ? De nos coups de gueule ? Tu te souviens de ces petits cons qui couraient après Erin et de la manière dont nous les découragions ? Et des fureurs de notre sœur lorsqu'elle s'apercevait de notre manège ? Combien de fois nous a-t-elle dit qu'elle était assez grande pour veiller sur elle et que nous ferions mieux de nous mêler de nos fesses ?

J'aurais dû me mêler un peu plus des tiennes plutôt que de faire confiance à la destinée.

_Y a des silences qui disent beaucoup  
Plus que tous les mots qu'on avoue  
Et toutes ces questions qui ne tiennent pas debout  
_

Un an maintenant que tu es parti. Un an qu'un fils de pute t'a couché sur l'asphalte d'une ruelle sombre ! Mais je le retrouverai et je lui ferai payer ! Crois-moi, il ne coûtera pas un centime au contribuable celui-là !

Oui je sais, ce ne serait pas malin, tout le monde me le dit ! Papa et Erin me surveillent comme le lait sur le feu et je ne te parle pas de Linda. Si je lui faisais un coup comme ça elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire souffrir ce type, oh oui ! J'aimerais ça !

J'espère simplement que quand on lui mettra la main dessus, parce que je te garantis qu'on le trouvera ! il essaiera de tirer : mais moi je serai prêt !

_Evidemment  
Evidemment  
On danse encore  
Sur les accords  
Qu'on aimait tant  
_

Tu sais, Jack et Sean ont bien grandi : ils parlent souvent de toi, tu leur manques. Tu nous manques à tous. Grand-père a pris un coup de vieux… J'ai toujours su que tu étais son préféré : peut-être parce que tu ressemblais tant à grand-mère. Alors que tu sois parti ainsi et qu'on n'ait toujours pas mis la main sur l'enfoiré qui t'a tué, ça le ronge de l'intérieur.

Erin divorce de son crétin de mari : on lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle ! Mais va-t-en faire comprendre quelque chose à cette tête de mule ! Remarque, si elle ne l'avait pas épousé Nikki ne serait pas né et ce serait bien dommage : elle est extra cette gamine, une vraie Reagan !

Le dimanche on se retrouve tous, comme avant…

Mais sans toi.

_Evidemment  
Evidemment  
On rit encore  
Pour les bêtises  
Comme des enfants  
Mais pas comme avant  
_

Tu sais que Jamie est flic maintenant ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le sais ! Maman a dû s'en retourner dans sa tombe ! Elle qui a tout fait pour que ce gamin ne suive pas le chemin des « hommes » de la famille.

Je crois que papa et grand-père sont très fiers qu'il ait fait ce choix.

Moi… Moi je ne l'ai pas beaucoup encouragé, tu me connais.

Je crois surtout que je crève de trouille : s'ils ont réussi à t'avoir, toi, que pèsera ce gosse contre eux hein ?

_Et ces batailles dont on se fout  
C'est comme une fatigue, un dégoût  
A quoi ça sert de courir partout ?_

Je crois qu'il veut reprendre le flambeau, suivre tes traces et être digne de toi. Alors veille sur lui frangin, parce que je ne supporterai pas de perdre un autre frère. Veille sur lui et veille sur nous.

Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné tu sais : tu n'avais pas le droit de te laisser avoir comme ça ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de laisser ta place vide, jour après jour, mois après mois…

Comment un putain de bon flic comme toi a-t-il pu se laisser surprendre ainsi ?

_On garde cette blessure en nous  
Comme une éclaboussure de boue  
Qui n'change rien, qui change tout  
_

J'ai une nouvelle partenaire : Jacky ! C'est une sacrée bonne femme ! Tu l'aimerais… D'ailleurs vous auriez fait un sacré beau couple tous les deux, j'en suis sûr ! Parce qu'en matière de mec elle a un sacré mauvais goût !

Je t'entends d'ici rigoler en me disant : « Comment veux-tu qu'elle ait du goût avec toi comme partenaire ? » Oh oui je t'entends ! Et crois-moi tu me le paieras !

Mais oui, c'est un bon flic, une équipière sur laquelle je peux compter et une chic fille ! Et inutile de me jeter ce regard suspicieux : tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. La seule femme que j'aime c'est Linda… De toute façon si j'osais en regarder une autre d'un peu trop près elle m'arracherait les yeux !

_Evidemment  
Evidemment  
On rit encore  
Pour les bêtises  
Comme des enfants  
Mais pas comme avant_

Bon… Je vais te laisser. On m'attend pour le repas : j'étais juste allé acheter les bretzels que tu aimais tant. Ca t'apprendra à nous avoir fait faux bond.

Autour de la table il y aura toute la tribu et je sais que tu seras là aussi, auprès de nous.

_Pas comme avant_

Danny Reagan essuya rageusement une larme rebelle et se détourna de la tombe.

Non, il n'accepterait jamais la mort de Joe, mais il ne renoncerait jamais à le tenir au courant de ce que devenait la famille : c'était son rôle en tant qu'aîné et c'était le seul moyen de garder Joe vivant.

**FIN**

Chanson de France Gall


End file.
